


Moral Prerogative

by speakingwosound (sev313)



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound
Summary: Doug Jones wins the Senate race in Alabama.  Favs and Lovett celebrate.





	Moral Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> My excitement over Doug Jones' win in Alabama spilled over into this fic. Fueled more than a bit by [this](http://stainyourhands.tumblr.com/post/168507833383/threeblondeswithanxiety) video.
> 
> Title comes from Roy Moore's quote against homosexuality and the gay marriage Supreme Court case. Just, you know, turning it around for my nefarious purposes.

Doug Jones wins. 

The NYTimes calls it. 

CNN calls it. 

The AP calls it. 

Lovett takes a minute to pause. Not to think this through - in a few minutes they'll go live in the studio and then they'll talk about tax reform and the Supreme Court and all the other implications - but just to be grateful that he can still be optimistic. 

In this crazy world-turned-upside-down year, people still do good things, decency still means something, and good, respectful, decent candidates can still win. And pedophiles with racist, homophobic, and anti-Semitic rhetoric are punished for trying to drag the country back to the 1780s.

Even in the reddest of red States. 

Even in fucking Alabama. 

He smiles to himself, small and happy, and it feels like the first real, true, unfiltered smile he's made in over twelve months. 

Then his computer buzzes with two notifications. One to their group founders' Slack - a gif of Josh Lyman with his arms raised in victory - half, Lovett knows, to troll Tommy for not being here to celebrate with them, and half in actual excitement. 

The second is just for him. 

He smiles to himself, feeling Favs' eyes on him. He doesn't look up as Favs pushes his chair back and abruptly announces, "I'm going to go prepare the studio. For, you know, the live stream we should have. The celebratory live stream. Thank fucking God."

Tanya raises an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to prep the studio?"

"Yeah," Favs says, waving his hand dismissively, all false bravado. "We, ahh, connect the mic to the wires and the power outlets and- Lovett's a tech guy."

Lovett laughs, pitching his tone as cheerfully condescending as he can. "Hey, Jon, would you like me to help prep the studio for our celebratory live stream?"

"That would be great."

Lovett shares a long-suffering look with Tanya. "Technological neophyte."

"Yep, that's the reason," Tanya agrees, all fake sincerity, as she reaches for Leo's ball. 

Favs is ignoring them all. He's already at the studio door, but he glances back, his eyes half-lidded, and Lovett decides to let Tanya's comment go. He pushes his own chair back, hopping a little to pick up speed as he rounds his desk.

Pundit pauses to make a go at the tennis ball, but Leo and Tanya have it locked up, so she trots across the office and slips through the studio door just as Lovett's closing it.

"Fuck." Lovett feels short of breath, a bright, joyous laugh fighting with his need for air. "Fuck, Jon, we did it."

"Alabama." Favs says it reverently. "I wanna move to fucking Alabama."

"Okay, okay, let's not go that far. I think they shoot people like us just for grocery shopping at WalMart."

Favs reaches around Lovett to pull the thick soundproof studio curtain over the door. He brushes closes to Lovett and he smells like diet coke and a little bit of rum, and Lovett pushes into it, wanting it, wanting him, wanting everything.

Favs' eyes darken and he flushes pink at the edges of his impossibly sharp cheekbones. Then he's crowding Lovett back against the door. He waggles his eyebrows. "Wanna show Roy Moore exactly how illegal gay sex should be?"

"That's terrible. You're the worst."

"Mmm," Favs hums, bracing himself against the curtain, boxing Lovett in.

Lovett wraps his hands in the thin, worn cotton of Favs' oldest Pod Save America shirt. He curls his fingers into Favs' hips, feeling the warmth of Favs' skin, using Favs to steady himself as he leans up. 

Favs groans, catching himself on the palms of his hands as he sways forward, meeting Lovett halfway. 

Favs' mouth is warm, and it tastes like he smells. Like a long, hard, successful day at the office. Like Lovett used to dream about, when he was at home writing scripts twelve hours a day, missing Favs and Tommy, missing politics, missing _this_.

"Stop," Favs growls against his mouth, lifting his knee to press between Lovett's thighs, "thinking."

Lovett pushes into Favs' knee, feeling the muscles bunch and pull. "Make me."

Favs groans. "Too much," he chastises, but then undercuts it by rising to the challenge. He surges forward, and for a few, blissful moments that might be seconds or hours, Lovett's lost all ability to track time. Or, really, to form a thought past how warm Favs' skin is and how wonderful it feels to be surrounded, literally and metaphorically, by someone so strong and safe and fucking perfect.

He never wants this night to end, but he does want more. He wants everything. 

Lovett slides his hands under the t-shirt, grasping at skin and pulling Favs closer, pushing himself closer. Favs whines, deep in his throat, the way Leo does when he wants something that's just out of reach, and Lovett slips his hand into the waste band of Favs' jeans. 

"Tommy Johns," Lovett murmurs gleefully against Favs' mouth.

"Yours, I think," Favs mutters back, arching his back so Lovett's hands slip further into his jeans.

"Fuck," Lovett closes his eyes, lifting his chin so that Favs can start kissing wet bruises into Lovett's neck. "That's really fucking hot."

"The underwear or the-"

He's interrupted by a knock on the door. "Everyone decent?" Tanya calls, barely able to get it out around her laughter. 

Lovett can hear Leo whine at the door and he buries his face in Favs' chest, his whole body shaking with laughter. At their feet, Pundit pushes to the door and paws at it to get to Leo on the other side.

"Just a minute," Favs calls. 

He sounds rough and breathless, and Lovett feels a ridiculous, proud, joyful tightness in his chest. 

"Shh." Favs drops his voice, just for Lovett's ears. "Why are you-? This is fucking embarrassing."

Lovett presses a kiss to Favs' chest and pulls his hand out of his boxer briefs. "Have you ever noticed," he asks, his voice equally low and just as raw as Favs', "how many traits you have in common with your dog?"

"Like father, like daughter," Favs counters, as he pushes Pundit back with his foot. He follows, taking a step back and sucking in his stomach so he can re-arrange his jeans. "Fuck, I'm gonna have to- Can you tell how hard I am?"

Lovett's spine goes white hot. "We can wait. Do this live stream in- I don't know, what do you think? 15 minutes?"

"8. We'll last 8. If we're lucky." Favs gives up on his clothes, reaching out, instead, to straighten Lovett's t-shirt where it's bunched up around his hips. He sighs. "Our entire company is standing on the other side of the door."

Lovett scoffs. "Like they don't know _exactly_ what we've been doing." He steps back from the door, anyway, reaching behind him to open it. 

Favs stops him. "Hey," he murmurs, pulling Lovett into a long, sweet kiss, "tonight's a pretty great night."

"Yeah," Lovett agrees, breathless and flushed all over again.

Favs grins, awfully pleased with himself. He reaches around Lovett to twist the doorknob. Lovett's still a bit dazed as their team files in, Leo leading the way to pounce on Pundit, showing off his tennis ball.

Tanya pinches her nose, grinning at them under her hand. "Smells an awful lot like sex in here."

"I wish," Lovett mutters under his breath as he takes his seat.

Favs' face is as red as Lovett's ever seen it and he punches Lovett's leg under the table. Then leaves his hand there, spreading his long, strong fingers high on Lovett's thigh. 

"Okay," Lovett says, leaning forward in his chair to cover the touch and his reaction to it, "let's get this party started. Tonight's gonna be a great night."

**Author's Note:**

> The gif Favs sent to the founders' Slack is [here](http://stainyourhands.tumblr.com/post/168508467268/donnajosh-do-we-have-a-winner-yes-sir-we-do). 
> 
> Also, please come say hello and chat with me about these ridiculous boys. You can find me on tumblr [as stainyourhands](http://stainyourhands.tumblr.com).
> 
> All comments and kudos are loved and cherished <3


End file.
